


Rather the noose

by Boudoir_Writer



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst, Booker needs a hug, M/M, Misunderstanding, Threesome - M/M/M, he doesn’t get one, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boudoir_Writer/pseuds/Boudoir_Writer
Summary: He can tell the moment the words are no longer in his head but inhabit the room with them, as tangible as their breaths, the crumpled sheets, the smell of sweat and sex.Joe huffs a nervous laugh, but Nicky, oh Nicky, gives him a look like -
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 16
Kudos: 102





	Rather the noose

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt: https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1106.html?thread=183890#cmt183890  
> Not sure it matches the fill, though, so posting it here first instead.
> 
> Unbeated, please point out any mistakes.

_Love you love you love you._

“-ve you.”

He can tell the moment the words are no longer in his head but inhabit the room with them, as tangible as their breaths, the crumpled sheets, the smell of sweat and sex.

Joe huffs a nervous laugh, but Nicky, oh Nicky, gives him a look like -

Booker pulls out, erection already flagging, heart pounding and not in a good way.

“ _Merde_.” He rubs a hand to his face, slips off the bed, reaches for his trousers. He’s suddenly very conscious that he’s very naked and Joe is shifting on the bed, reaching for Nicky’s shoulder and Nicky won’t stop looking at him with _those eyes_ -

Booker stumbles, shaky and clumsy. “Shit. Fuck.” He exhales again, finally, finally forces his stupid legs in his stupid trousers, forces a smile on his face. “I mean.” He looks up, hopes. It can’t be that bad, can it? They’ve been doing this for decades, did they really believe he wouldn’t -

_Putain de merde._

They _did_ , going by the way Joe grimaces, looks away first and doesn’t say a thing. He, who can never shut up, leaves it to Nicky to offer a smile, all soft and _kind -_

Booker grits his teeth, focuses on buttoning up his shirt. Would rather be gutted with a spoon than be at the end of Nicky’s _kindness_.

“Sébastien,” he says, and that’s it, fuck it, fuck _this,_ fuck them, Booker is out of here. He was never really _here_ anyway.

“Yeah. No. I get it. I -“

 _I don’t get I don’t I don’t don’t_ don’t

“I need to go.”

It’s a blatant lie, he has nowhere else to be, except here, in this bed, with them, and they know, they _know,_ but they don’t call him out on it, they don’t ask him to stay and Booker can take a hint, can tell when he’s not wanted, he’s kind of an expert really, could write pamphlets, - he doesn’t need to watch Joe pull the sheet over Nicky’s lap, the hypocrite, as if Booker wasn’t buried balls deep into him a moment ago, as if Joe hadn’t been the one urging him to go deeper “harder, come on, fuck him like you _mean_ it.”

And yet he pauses at the door, looks back, because he can’t help himself, he never could, especially not around them.

“It was -“

“Fun,” Joe is quick to say and it sounds anything but, the way Nicky’s face goes even softer.

“Fun,” Booker repeats, the word foreign in his mouth, like it doesn’t mean anything, this, him - 

His throat seizes up, he can’t swallow, can’t breathe. He scratches at his neck, but finds no rope, just the pulse of his foolish heart.

Too bad. He’d rather have the noose.


End file.
